starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
1997
da trilogia original é lançada.]] Uma lista de eventos relacionados a Star Wars que ocorreram em 1997. Janeiro * 01 - Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord publicado. * 01 - X-wing: The Bacta War publicado. * 01 - TeeKay-421 is founded in Belgium. * 01 - Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive publicado. * 01 - Shards of Alderaan publicado. * 31 - A Edição Especial de Uma Nova Esperança é lançado nos cinemas. Fevereiro * 01 - Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 publicado. * 01 - Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire publicado. * 01 - Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead publicado. * 02 - Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition publicado. * 14 - A Edição Especial de O Império Contra-Ataca é lançado nos cinemas. Março * 14 - A Edição Especial de O Retorno de Jedi é lançado nos cinemas. * 14 - Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest publicado. Abril * 01 - Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague publicado. * 01 - Diversity Alliance publicado. * 30 - X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter lançado para PC. Maio * 01 - Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures publicado. * 05 - A Armadilha do Paraíso publicado. * 12 - Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine publicado. * Maio - Planet of Twilight publicado. Junho * Primeiras fotos de A Ameaça Fanatasma começam a ser publicadas. * 18 - Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures publicado. Julho * 01 - Delusions of Grandeur publicado. * 07 - Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi publicado. * 23 - Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision publicado. * 23 - Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress publicado. Agosto * 11 - The Hutt Gambit publicado. * 13 - Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set publicado. * 20 - Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter publicado. * 27 - Dark Force Rising 4 publicado. Setembro * 08 - Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror publicado. * 17- Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War publicado. * 30 - Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II lançado para PC. * ?? - Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade publicado. Outubro * 01 - Shadows of the Empire lançado para PC. * 01 - Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi lançado para Playstation. * 01- Jedi Bounty publicado. * 22 - Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire publicado. * Outubro - Monopoly Star Wars Edition lançado para PC. Novembro * 03 - Specter of the Past publicado. * 04 - The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology publicado. * 10 - Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders publicado. * 30 - X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter:Balance of Power lançado para PC. Dezembro * Dezembro - Tales from the Empire publicado. ---- Categoria:Anos do Mundo Real